The Hidden Secrets
by NoName02
Summary: Bisakah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menyelesaikan semua misteri? Gadis itu selalu saja mengundang bahaya. Perperangan belumlah selesai, walaupun Bumi tidak lagi bisa ditinggali. Bumi tidak bisa ditinggali? Bagaimana bisa? Apa penyebab semua ini? Mari-mari! Mampirlah ke sini! Dengan itu semua akan terpecahkan!
1. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

Pada awal abad ke-21, sebuah perperangan yang melebihi perang dunia satu maupun dua. Kerajaan yang tersembunyi dan bertugas untuk melindungi seluruh warga di Bumi mencoba berbagai cara agar Bumi bisa terlindungi.

Di sisi lain, perperangan juga berlangsung di sebuah bintang dan di mana dalang dari perperangan itu adalah orang yang sama dengan perperangan di Bumi.

"Kita sama-sama tidak ingin planet Bumi dan Bintang Crysiland hancur."

"Tapi PG, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Penipuan."

Pada akhirnya Bumi dan Bintang Crysiland hancur. Tidak ada yang tersisa di Bintang Crysiland. Semua orang dari Crysiland berjatuhan dan juga beberapa orang berasal dari Bumi. Termasuk seluruh keluarga kerajaan juga tewas dalam pertempuran.

Manusia sebagian besar mengungsi ke luar angkasa. Manusia memulai sejarah baru yang ditandai dengan dimulainya kalender bintang tahun 00 dan dilarangnya semua kegiatan **mengganggu perasaan** seperti seni dan musik.

Akibatnya, banyak perusahaan yang mengelola sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musik dihapus total. Namun, masih ada beberapa orang yang memberontak dan membuat konser rahasia.

Mereka mengubah strategi dari **Idola yang dapat kamu jumpai** menjadi **Idola yang pergi menjumpai penggemar**.

Keberadaan mereka sangat berpengaruh besar. Sehingga sering terjadi pertempuran di liar angkasa.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita muncul dan memberitahu sesuatu kejutan yang sangat besar ke suatu organisasi yang melindungi galaksi. Dan wanita itu menyuruh untuk menyembunyikannya walaupun sudah ada beberapa musuh yang sudah mengetahui.

Planet Bumi tidak hancur.

Sedangkan di Bumi, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menjalani kehidupan masing-masing biasa. Tidak lama kemudian, pada saat mereka saling bertemu dan kelas 5 SD, mereka telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak kusangka, dulu pernah ada pertarungan," ujar Boboiboy.

Ochobot lah yang memulai memberitahu mereka tentang abad ke-21. Dan pada saat itu Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sudah menjelajahi angkasa luar dan melawan beberapa musuh yang berusaha menguasai Bumi.

Teknologi semakin canggih.

Rahasia keberadaan Bumi akhirnya terbongkar atau memang sudah terbongkar. Perperangan terjadi lagi, semua umat manusia langsung diungsikan ke tempat lain. Semua pihak ikut membantu menyelamatkan planet Bumi.

Pada akhirnya, Bumi hancur.

Semua manusia di Bumi pindah ke Bintang Aquastar. Sesuai dengan namanya, Bintang ini hampir 90% adalah air. Jadi, mereka pun juga membangun rumah melayang dan benerapa fasilitas lainnya yang sangat canggih.

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya pun juga harus pindah saat mereka mulai menginjak semester dua kelas satu SMP. Dan sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua SMP.

Ada rahasia lagi.

Rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Fang selain tentang dirinya adalah alien. Sebuah cerita yang disembunyikannya tentang dirinya. Sebuah misi yang disembunyikan darinya bahkan dari kakaknya, Kapten Kaizo.

Suatu hari, rahasia itu akan terbongkar. Namun, teman-temannya Boboiboy juga sangat terkejut. Rupanya, Boboiboy yang mereka kenal adalah bukanlah orang biasa. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatnya," ujar Fang.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang misterius. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya mencoba mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Namun, setiap kali mereka mencoba membongkarnya..

Mereka semakin terjebak.

Dan, Boboiboy juga harus berurusan dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang paling menyebalkan.

 **TBC!**

Sudah lama Author ingin publish lagi cerita ini. Cerita lama sudah saya hapu, sebab ide Author langsung musnah begitu saja. Saat Author tulis nih cerita, saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu anime kesukaan Author. So, sedikit ada yang mirip.

Jangan lupa untuk review para readersku tersayang! Jumpa lagi!


	2. Chapter 01

**New Student!**

Hari-hari baru sejak kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Kehancuran bumi masih terbekas di ingatan semua orang.

Langkah kaki terasa berat untuk berjalan menuju sekolah. Laki-laki berambut ungu dengan kacamata ungunya yang terkesan lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu bukan lain adalah Fang.

"Apa yang harus kulakulan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi apa mereka akan percaya?"

Fang terus dipenuhi pertanyaan yang membebani pikirannya. Dia hanya menatap foto digital seorang gadis dari jam tangannya. Gadis yang selama ini dia cari dari dulu. Misi yang selalu dia sembunyikan dari teman-temannya.

Putus asa.

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Pikiran yang kacau. Haruskah dia menyerah?

Tidak.

Pasti masih ada harapan.

Fang pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju pantai. Sesampai disana Fang terlihat berancang-ancang melakukan sesuatu. Jari-jarinya mulai membentuk sesuatu.

"Elang bayang!"

Muncullah elang bayang di depannya. Fang langsung menaiki elang bayangnya itu dan terbang pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Terlihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang terbang di atas lautan yang hampir seluas samudra. Tempat itulah yang akan dituju Fang.

Dia mendarat di depan gerbang. Dengan sekalin jentikan jari, elang bayang miliknya lenyap seketika. Terlihat juga sekumpulan gadis yang mengintip dari gerbang. Suara teriakan dari mereka sangat terdengar jelas.

"Itu Fang!"

"Kyaa! Keren!"

Fang hanya menghela nafas. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Fang pun melangkah memasuki sekolah.

Dalam pikiran Fang yang terdalam. Tiap langkah ini mungkin akan menentukan, kapan dia harus jujur ke teman-temannya, terutama ke Boboiboy. Rasanya sangat berat di hati harus menyembunyikan rahasia itu lumayan lama.

"Hei!"

Fang langsung tersentak kaget.

"HAH?! SI-SIAPA ITU!?"

Fang menatap ke belakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya datar. Pemuda yang merupakan rivalnya dan sahabatnya itu tidak mengenakan topi dinonya lagi melainkan topi oranye polosan dan juga jaket kesayangannya itu dia ikat dipinggangnya.

"E-eh, hai Boboiboy."

"Melamun? Atau ada masalah?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin menjawab yang sebenarnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Fang kembali melangkah meninggalkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya memiringkan kepala heran dan menyusulnya. Boboiboy masih mencurigai Fang sejak menjadi murid SMP.

Dia yakin.

Kalau masih ada yang disembunyikannya.

Boboiboy dan Fang memasuki kelas mereka, kelas 2-A. Kelas yang paling unggul dari lainnya dan juga memiliki aura hitam yang dapat membuat anak-anak dari kelas lain ketakutan.

Di dalam kelas, terlihat Yaya dan Ying sedang berbincang dengan salah satu murid. Dan sepertinya murid itu adalah pengunjung baru.

"Murid baru?"

Yaya dan Ying menoleh, "Oh, hai Boboiboy! Hai Fang! Iya, dia murid baru di kelas inu."

Murid baru itu berdiri. Dan rupanya murid baru itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah pita menghiasi kuncir kuda di samping.

"Salam kenal. Aku murid baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Fang dan Boboiboy hanya menatap datar dan heran.

"Bukannya seharusnya kamu menyebut namamu kan?" Tutur Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kenalkan namaku Gi."

Gadis itu atau lebih tepat Gi menjulurkan lidah sambil tersenyum. Boboiboy dan Fang pun juga membalas senyumannya dan berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing.

Gi hanya menatap terdiam ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Gi menatap sedikit tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

 _"Apa rumor itu benar? Harus aku buktikan."_

Satu persatu anak-anak mulai berdatangan. Suara kicau bersahut-sahutan terdengar di mana-mana. Berita kemunculan murid baru itu juga menjadi bahan utama mereka.

"Di kelas 2-A ada murid baru ya?"

"Isunya begitu."

"Semakin banyak pesaing."

"Hmh!"

Semakin banyak pesaing. Memang betul sekali. Di sekolah ini menerapkan prinsip nilai terbaik adalah segalanya. Kelas-kelas di sini berdasarkan nilai rata-rata anak-anak. Jadi, setiap MID Semester, pasti ada perpindahan murid berdasarkan mana yang tertinggi berhak masuk kelas paling unggul.

Boboiboy terus menatap Fang curiga. Fang benar-benar berperilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia seakan mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Hai Boboiboy. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yaya. Hanya saja, Fang terlihat aneh," jawab Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga merasa demikian terhadap Fang. Mencurigakan.

KRIING! KRIING!

Suara bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung memasuki kelas dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Aura tegang sangat terasa di kelas 2-A. Semuanya menelan ludah dan berharap wali kelas mereka tidak menusuk panah panas ke murid-muridnya.

Berdoa.

Tap-tap-tap.

Suara langkah kaki mulai menusuk telinga. Gopal hanya menutup mukanya sambil gemetaran dengan buku yang terbalik. Yaya dan Ying hanya merasa biasa saja, begitu pula dengan Boboiboy dan Fang.

Mereka berempat tidak pernah terkena masalah.

Seorang guru laki-laki memasuki kelas. Melihat kedatangannya, semuanya menjadi sangat lega.

"Ya ampun, Papa Zola rupanya." Gopal mengelus dadanya sambil bernafas lega karena tadi dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Selamat pagi semua! Apa kalian siap menghadapi..."

Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang. Apa kalimat selanjunya.

"UJIAN KEJUTAN MATEMATIKA KEBENARAN!"

Papa Zola langsung melempar kertas soal ke meja murid-murid. Dan semuanya menatap horor ke soal itu. Sebenarnya, meja murid sudah sangat canggih, bisa dibilang itu adalah meja pintar. Para murid bisa mengakses web sekolah mereka dan mengerjakan soal ujian yang telah dikirim oleh guru mereka.

Alasan kenapa murid-murid menatap horor dan menelan ludah takut, karena itu bukan soal buatan Papa Zola, melainkan buatan Wali Kelas mereka.

Soal yang hampir tingkat level SMA dan itu hanya terjadi pada ujian harian kelas 2-A. Semuanya mulai mengerjakan dan fokus ke soal itu. Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy heran dengan kelas ini.

 _"Padahal ada murid baru dan langsung mengikuti ujian tanpa persiapan. Ya ampun."_

Suara pensil menyentuh kertas terdengar jelas sekali. Papa Zola juga berjalan mengelilingi kelas memastikan tidak ada yang curang.

Satu jam berlalu, Yaya berjalan ke meja anak-anak mengambil hasil kerjaan mereka. Dan setelah itu, dia menyerahkannya ke Papa Zola.

"Saya harap kalian dapat nilai terbaik! Kalau tidak.."

Aura kelas itu berubah.

"Kalian tahu resikonya."

Nada seram itu pasti selalu membekas di hati para murid 2-A. Setiap kali ada murid yang mendapatkan nilai paling buruk di kelas. Dia akan mendapat hadiah spesial dari wali kelasnya. Dan ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangan, dia adalah si murid baru itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa harus takut dengan resikonya? Bukankah kita hanya dipindahkan kelas," tanya Gi.

Semua murid menatap datar ke arahnya. _"Bukan itu masalahnya!"_

Papa Zola berfikir sejenak. Otaknya yang sudah tua pasti akan melupakan sesuatu. Papa Zola langsung ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ya ampun, maafkan saya. Saya lupa mengumumkan adanya kedatangan murid baru di sini. Silakan yang saya maksud untuk maju!"

Gi berjalan ke depan seperti yang diminta. Semua murid menjadi diam dan mereka juga baru menyadari kalau ada murid baru.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Gi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Salam kenal!"

Gi kembali ke tempat duduknya. Semua murid terlihat bahagia menerima kedatangan murid baru itu.

Kecuali satu orang.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang panjang dengan sebuah bandana biru di kepalanya. Matanya yang biru menatap tajam dan kesal ke arah murid baru itu.

"Kenapa dia di sini? Bisa-bisa dia mengambil populeritasku di sekolah ini seperti dulu," ketus Amy.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa. Papa Zola menerangkan materi yang harus dipelajari dan dipahami. Semua murid sibuk mencatat apa yang ada di papan dan mendengarkan penjelasan.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Papa Zola keluar tanpa memberi alasan. Dan setelah itu masuklah guru lain dari neraka, bukan lain adalah guru wali kelas mereka.

"Siap berdiri!"

"Selamat pagi!"

Wali kelas mereka langsung duduk dan menatap semua ulangan matematika para murid tadi. Dengan cepat, tangannya menilai dan mengoreksi hasil ulangan itu. Semua murid hanya tertegun melihatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wali kelasnya berdiri. Tatapan darinya berarti sebuah pertanda besar.

"Saya akan membacakan hasil ulangan kalian," ujar Guru BP, wali kelas 2-A.

Tidak lama kemudian, Guru BP telah membacakan semua hasil ulangan matematika. Guru BP tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan kelas.

Yaya langsung berdiri dan mengambil ulangan matematika yang ditaruh dimeja sama Guru BP. Yaya pun membagikannya.

"Tu-tujuh puluh..hhh..uh."

"$#! !$$ $ $#"

Dari semua nilai itu, hanya satu anak yang mendapatkan nila sempurna.

"Seratus?"

Gi menatap lembar ulangannya. Dia hanya mengedipkan mata berkali-kali dan menghela nafas panjang. Fang, Boboiboy, dan Gopal yang berada di dekatnya hanya terperanjat kagum.

"Padahal, dia baru saja masuk," tutur Gopal.

"Keren. Aku saja salah dua mengerjakan ulangan ini," pinta Boboiboy.

Gi menoleh dan duduk menyamping. "Biasa saja. Ini termasuk soal mudah di kelasku dulu," jawab Gi.

Semua murid langsung menatap terkejut ke arah Gi. "Mu-mudah?!"

Semuanya langsung mengkerumuni Gi. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu mudah? Ini soal tingkat sedang!" Seru Nana.

"Apa maksudmu sedang? Ini susah!"

Semua ribut masalah tingkat soal yang mereka kerjakan di ulangan tadi. Gi hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Boboiboy pun akhirnya berdiri dan memukulkan penggaris besi ke meja.

Mungkin khawatir jika meja pintar itu akan rusah terkena goresan maupun basah. Namun tenang saja, semua itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali.

Semua menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata atau tidak ada yang berani. Boboiboy di kelas 2-A terasa seperti Yaya kalau sedang marah. Boboiboy kembali duduk dan menatap Gi.

"Kamu murid pindahan dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Dari SMP Aquistarly. Kenapa?"

Hening.

Tatapan murid mulai berubah drastis mendengarnya. Mereka semua menunduk.

"Sekarang semuanya jelas."

"Kenapa dia menganggap soal itu mudah.."

"Karena.."

Semua murid menatap Gi serius. Gi hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan teman-teman barunya itu.

"Ke-ke.."

"Keren!"

"Kau dari SMP Aquistarly?! Selamat datang di sekolah kami!"

"Mari-mari! Kita ajak kau berkeliling sekolah ini!"

Hampir semuanya langsung menarik Gi dengan antusias sekali. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya hanya tersenyum heran.

"Sepertinya mereka cuma ingin memanfaatkan gadis itu," ujar Ying.

"SMP Aquistarly, pantas saja."

"Tapi kenapa dia pindah ke sini? SMP Aquassky kan hanya sekolah paling bagus kedua sejagad raya. Sedangkan SMP Aquistarly, yang pertama," tutur Fang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan Fang ada benarnya juga. Kenapa murid dari sekolah ternama pindah ke sini? Mungkinkah ada alasan dibalik semua itu.

Di sisi lain gedung utama, sisi dimana bayangan dan aura hitam berkumpul. Terlihat seorang mengenakan jubah hitam berdiri di situ. Orang itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan menatap ke langit.

Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna ungu dikuncir satu bergoyang diterpa angin. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap langit dengan kacamata ungunya.

"Giliranku akan tiba."

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Siapa yang telah kembali? Authorkah? Entahlah XD**

 **Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskan? Jelekkah? Aneh? Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya, kasian tuh para Readernya nunggu lama. (Memang ada yang nunggu ya?)**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review guys! Akhir-akhir ini Author senang karena semua fanfic kesukaan Author lagi update XD tak sabarnya mau membaca~~**

 **~See you next chapter!~**


End file.
